1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly structure for an information processing device. Besides, the invention relates to an information processing device, such as a personal computer, which has a touch panel at a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In information processing devices such as personal computers, a disk drive for driving disk media such as CD (Compact Disc), DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) or BD (Blu-ray Disc) is mounted, in many cases. Where the disk drive is incorporated in a casing of the information processing device, it is common that a unitized disk drive is fixed to the casing by screwing. In such a case, the disk drive can be demounted from the casing by releasing the fixation.
A disk drive has a mechanical mechanism such as a motor for rotating a disk and, hence, is more susceptible to failure than other component parts not having such a mechanism. If the disk drive can be easily mounted to and demounted from the casing, it is easy to replace or repair the disk drive. On the other hand, in order to stably operate the mechanical mechanism, it may be necessary to securely fix the disk drive to the casing. Accordingly, it is desirable that the disk drive is fixed to the casing at a plurality of locations at the periphery of the disk drive.
For instance, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-251363 (paragraph [0106], FIG. 16) (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a configuration in which a disk drive device is screwed to an apparatus body of a personal computer by passing screws through a plurality of fixed pieces provided on the disk drive device. The fixed pieces are disposed near the four corners of the disk drive device which is rectangular plate-like in shape.
As a touch panel mounted on a display provided in an information processing device such as a personal computer, those based on various detection principles such as infrared system, capacitance system, and resistor film system, have been put to practical use. The touch panels of the infrared system are lower than those of the other detection systems in the cost for enlarging the detection range, and are therefore frequently adopted for comparatively large type displays.
In the touch panel of the infrared system, infrared rays are radiated along the screen of the display, and the blockade of the infrared rays by an interceptive body such as a user's finger pointing a position on the screen is detected, whereby the position of the interceptive body on the screen is determined. The touch panels of the infrared system include those of an infrared reflection type in which reflection of infrared rays is utilized.
The touch panel of the infrared reflection type is provided with a detector for radiating and detecting infrared light and a reflecting member for reflecting the infrared light. In general, two such detectors are used, which are disposed respectively in two corner areas of the screen. Each of the detectors has a light emitting part for emitting infrared light and a light receiving part for receiving the infrared light. The infrared light emitted from the light emitting part is periodically changed in optical axis direction by a scanning mechanism, and is radiated in a predetermined angle range (e.g., in a range of 90°). The reflecting member is disposed at positions along three edges of the screen, namely, at positions corresponding to the radiating range of the infrared lights from the two detectors.
The reflecting member has a retroreflective ability (an ability to reflect the incident light in the same direction as the direction of incidence), and reflects the incident infrared lights toward the detectors. The light receiving part of the detector outputs an electrical signal according to the intensity of the infrared light received. In the tough panel of the infrared reflection type, the two signals outputted from the light receiving parts of the two detectors are used to thereby determine the position (coordinates) of an interceptive body on the screen. Specifically, when an interceptive body is present on the screen, the infrared lights are blocked by the interceptive body, whereon the levels of the signals obtained from the light receiving parts correspondingly to the quantities of infrared lights reflected are lowered. In this instance, based on the information on two scan angles obtained from scanning mechanisms in the detectors, the position (coordinates) of the interceptive body on the screen is determined.
Examples of the known technology in which a touch panel of the infrared reflection type as above-mentioned is adopted includes a coordinate input device including a retroreflective body provided on an edge of a CRT and a scanning-type light emitter-receiver opposed to the retroreflective body (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).